


Female readers slutty adventures

by TastefullyCrude



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, reader POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastefullyCrude/pseuds/TastefullyCrude
Summary: A series of stand-alone works featured around Female-POV smut. The chapter lists the characters and the primary kinks.
Please read chapter notes before each chapter as it will tell you what kind of content you're in for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One: You and a friend go to a club, meet Kurloz, go back to his place, get turned into a willing sex-slave.

You stare at yourself in the mirror considering whether or not this was actually a good idea; you’d spent nearly an hour applying your makeup, trying to get the right balance of “not a slut” and “totally available” until you’d eventually just settled on what was on your face right now which was in actuality pretty passable. You had a face that most considered attractive and were charismatic enough to woo over anyone with poor taste.

The night out had been your friend’s idea; the pair of you hadn’t been out in nearly four months, not since you’d received the timetable for your finals and had both diligently poured yourself into your studies. The only human contact you’d had outside of each other was the interactions with the cashier whenever you needed to go out and get food because you hadn’t eaten in days.

But finals were over, you’re pretty sure you failed but that’s behind you for now. Your intention tonight is to go to the club, dance like it’s the end of the world, hook up with whoever’s interested and wake up the next morning with a head full of regrets and a stomach full of mistakes.

Your friend calls your name and together the pair of you step out into the night air in your heels and clack you way down to the local club. The bouncer asks for your ID’s at the door and you have a brief mini heart-attack when you can’t find it for a second before the bouncer just rolls his eyes and begins to gesture to the people behind you.

Your friend protests and gives you a look; you nod and the pair of you pull your tops down and flash your breasts for the bouncer. He stares at them for a moment before shrugging and letting you both pass. You and your friend pull your tops up and shuffle in with a blush and a giggle between the two of you.

The music, smell and the sheer presence of the club and the people inside it hit you like a wall and you instantly push yourself to the front of the bar, you and your friend lean in next to each other and get served promptly but remain at the bar. You lean on it to support yourself whilst your eyes slowly gaze over the crowd, looking for potential one-night-stands until a domineering presence steps in front of you and your friend.

At first a spike of fear courses up your spine and you open your mouth to say something to the towering figure but when you glance up at his face you’re caught off guard by how entrancing his eyes are. They’re a deep purple and you find it hard to draw your gaze away; his face is distinctly masculine with a hint of clean stubble on his chin and his black hair is in a well-groomed style on his head, his suit fits him excellently and he seems out of place in comparison to the other club goers.

“H-Hi.”

Your friend stammers out and you nod as well; both of you are staring up at him, captivated by those eyes that seem to be piercing your soul. You feel a soft blush reach your cheeks and your breathing becomes a little shallow when he smiles down at you.

“Hello.”

He reaches out and gently strokes a hand against your cheek and the skin where he touches seems to burn with sensation and you swallow thickly. You squirm in your seat, crossing your legs and trying to ignore the growing desire between your legs.

“What’re your names?”

Your friend speaks and then you speak after her; you feel strange, in a daze, and he slides in between you two and slides his arms casually around your waist. Some part of you bristles at the casual invasion of your space, but a much louder part (located largely between your legs) causes you to lean into him, your friend doing the same so that you’re both pressed against his body. You lick your dry lips and he leans down; you tiptoe up and meet his lips with your own and your body practically caves into him. You let out an embarrassing whine and he grins against your lips before pulling away and leaning over and kissing your friend.

“W-who are you?”

The man looks over at you with a grin and gently cups your cheek before pressing his thumb into your mouth. You suck it obediently, staring up at him with a timid expression.

“My full name isn’t necessary, you can address me as Sir, Master, Owner, the decision is yours.”

He pulls his thumb from your mouth and only then do you realise that his other hand is currently palming between your friends legs and her only response is to grip his sleeve tightly and moan gently.

“Yes sir.”

You say obediently; not quite ready to call him master or even owner.

“You two are leaving with me tonight.”

“Yes sir.”

You both say in unison and with gentle but insistent nudges from his arms the three of you leave the club together. A quiet part of your mind, drowned out by your curiosity and arousal, is trying to tell you that something is not right but rather than listen to it you ignore it and allow him to direct you into his limousine. With a tap on the window the car takes off and you and your friend are left to snuggle up against this mysterious man.

The drive lasts nearly an hour and all the while your body gets hotter and more sensitive with each passing moment. Suddenly the car pulls up to an expansive mansion but you barely notice; you walked out of the car and up to the huge building in a daze. When you enter there are scantily clad men and woman everywhere; some in fetishized maid uniforms, others in harem outfits, and others in a myriad of fetish outfits ranging from the standard school girl affairs to others that were a little more exotic in nature.

All of them appeared to have a blank happy expression on their face and all of them were wearing purple leather collars and bore a purple Capricorn tattoo. Everyone here is exceptionally attractive with a large range of body types and you wonder if this man considers you and your friend as attractive as the others in this harem.

He leads you through the house and up into the master bedroom; a huge room with a massive bed in the center that’s already filled with two men and two women. With a wave of his hand they disperse with a grumble, they all have cum-stains on their bodies and faces and you felt an uncharacteristic pang of jealousy at that.

He sits on the bed and instructs the two of you to stand in front of him and then gives you a simple command.

“Strip.”

You strip obediently until you’re naked; the cool air of the room bringing some relief to your burning body.

“I have an offer; I am not a normal man, in case you could not tell. I am very wealthy and very powerful and those who know me know me as Kurloz. I possess certain, special talents in case you had not noticed.”

With a snap of his fingers you both take a deep breath of relief and your oppressive arousal mostly vanishes. Suddenly you realises where you are, what you’re wearing, and just how much power he had over you. You both make an attempt to cover yourself up but your friend gives up first and she speaks first.

“What do you want from us?”

“To give you an offer. I can give you eternal life, eternal pleasure, in exchange you must serve in my harem as my pets. Do not worry by the time I am finished warping your minds you won’t even notice; you’ll be ecstatic at a chance to serve me.”

You can’t believe what you’re hearing and you’re even more shocked that a part of you is seriously considering his offer. You felt incredible under his influence, like every part of your body was burning with desire and his simple touch had you moaning. You wondered what it would be like to have sex in that state.

“W-what kind of effects does the brain-washing or whatever have on us?”

You ask without even realising and your friend nods; leaning in and staring intensely.

“Well first things first; I would put you into a pliable trance where you would be intensely aroused and susceptible to whatever I say. Next I would have you suck my cock and the process would begin; slowly you would lose your ability to focus, to concentrate on anything other than cock. You will gradually become more and more obsessed with cock until you think of nothing else.”

You find yourself get a little wet at the thought of being reduced to a cock-obsessed whore.

“Then you would swallow my cum; my cum would cement your status as a cock-obssessed slut for good, up until then the effects of my abilities would wear off but once you have swallowed my seed your mind would become completely wiped and I would model you in my vision.”

Your mouth is dry and you lick your lips before speaking;

“H-how would you model us?”

“Well I suppose this would be your decision I have varying roles but do not worry, you will get to experience the glory of my cock regardless. You could serve as a maid, ornament, or breeder.”

Your friend hesitates before swallowing and getting down on her knees.

“I… want to be on display. I want to exist just to be ogled at, I want to be your property.”

You can’t believe what she’s saying, you can’t believe that you’re really considering which of those options appeals to you more. A part of you wants to serve him in whatever fashion he wants, cleaning after him, cooking for him, and allowing him to fuck you over or against any surface he wants.

And another part wants to be on display for all to see; dress in skimpy clothing or nothing at all, to have your form and figure worshipped by all and then your body ravished by this powerful man.

You also had a deep desire to never leave this mans bed; to always be available for him whenever he wanted, to be bred over and over and to give him as much offspring as he wants as though you were some breeding sow for him to fuck as he pleased.

You say nothing for now and watch as your friend crawls over to this man and he parts his legs for her; with shaky hands she unzips his pants and releases a long thick cock. She hesitates and you wonder if your friend really understands what she’s doing. After a moment she drags her tongue up along his cock and you feel a pang of jealousy.

Finally you give in to your desires; you tell him the role you wish to fulfil in his harem and he chuckles at you before indicating for you to come over. You kneel down and crawl over to his cock; hesitating before joining your friend in worshipping it with your tongue. It tastes a little salty but the more you get into it, the harder it is for you to resist it and soon you and your friend are taking turns to deep throat his eight inch length.

With each movement, with each lick of his delicious cock, it gets harder and harder for you to focus. Your head seems to swim with thoughts of sex, of positions and kinks, of cum and cocks, and you’re practically drooling all over yourself as your suck him off.

He lets out a small huff and forces your friend’s mouth down on to his cock as he came; her eyes go wide for a brief moment before her face goes completely blank. There’s a moment of silence and then he gives her a simple instruction.

“Don’t swallow. Share with your friend here.”

You hesitate; your head is swimming and your body is hot and sensitive but there’s still a tiny bit of resistance in your mind, a part of you that doesn’t want to completely submit just yet. You pause for just a moment before leaning in and pressing your lips against your friend; you were tired of thinking.

Your friends lips part and your masters cum hits your mouth and then it gets really hard to cock

You try cock think about cock other than cock but cock cock cock.

Cock swallow the cock and cock from side to cock.  Cock blink cock and lick cock lips. Cock cock cock cock cock cock cock.

Cock.

 


End file.
